personal_project_20142015fandomcom-20200214-history
Republican Empire of Slovakistan
Basic Information Name - Republican Empire of Slovakistan (RES) National Flag - Red, white and black horizontal tri-colour with a black eagle in the middle surrounded by two lines of four red stars National Colours - Red, white and black National Anthem - "Boh chválu svetla" (God praise unto light) National Animal/Plant - - Golden Eagle - Red Rose Population - 209 million Capital - Bratislava (15 Million) Currency - Slovak Koruna (Kčs) Etymology Pronounced /sloʊˈvɑːkɨstæn/, the name Slovakistan derives from the founding countries name, Slovakia. Slovak, the basis of Slovakia, comes from Slovak Slovák (“Slovak”) which itself derives from slovo (“word”) which in turn comes from the Proto-Indo-European *ḱléwos (“fame”), from Proto-Indo-European ''*ḱlew-''. History See: History Government See: The Four Houses States and Provinces Slovakistan has 4 states (oblasts), Kravné Oblast (KN), Dobyite Oblast (DY), Tretej Oblast (TJ), and D'aleko Oblast (DK). Each of these states are run by a house and are divided up further into much smaller provinces. Kravné, the capital state, is run by the ruling house of Rose, Dobyite, the industry state, is run by the Bone house, Tretej, the agricultural house, is run by the Sky house, and D'aleko, the desert state, is run by the Sand house. Each of these states are responsible for their own military, civil, economic and social services. This make the states largely independent, yet they all still respond to the monarchies demands. Foreign relations and military See: Military See: Foreign Relations Geography and climate The Empire, being on of the largest countries in the world takes up a large amount of the European continent. The borders are almost entirely surrounded by other countries except for the Slovenian district of Kravné which controls all of the Empire's Mediterranean ports. The Empire also controls the majority of the Black Sea's coast line. The dead sea is also controlled by the Empire and on the Empire's most east border with Kazakhstan the islands of the Aral Sea remain a conflict zone. Major countries that border the Empire include the German Empire in the north-west, Russia to the north, Kazakhstan to the far East and the Ottoman Empire to the South. The Empire's west resides in the cold Central European mountain rages Bordering Austria, Germany and Poland. In the south-west the terrain opens up into temperate plains. The majority of the Empire sits in the Volyn-Podillia Upland, in the centre its lands. This area is the ideal for agriculture and remains the food basket of the Empire. In the far east are the hot and arid Kazakh plains. Environment The Empire's environment is largely rural farm land due to the Empire's efficient economy layout. Due to the peoples strong respect for their culture and love for the outside, it is not rare to find forests dotted across the vast farm lands. The national animal, the Golden Eagle, can bee seen flying in abundance across the country side. The national plant, the Rose, is often found in the wild but is most notably found in abundance in the western cities of the Empire and their surrounding rural areas. Very few environmental issues ever come up and those that do are often solved very quickly and efficiently. The most recent major environmental issue was the drought of 1995 in which over 100,000 people died due to failed crops. Economy See: Economy Demographics Languages National Language - - Slovak 28% Other Languages - - Russian 61% - Serbian 4% - Hungarian 2% - Other 4% Ethnicity - Slavic 81% - Other 19% Religion - Atheism 56% - R. Orthodox 17% - Catholic 9% - Protestant 6% - Islam 2% - Other 8% Culture See: The Empire's Culture